Alphabet Love
by xLover's moonx
Summary: One-shot! Natsu has always found it hard to expression his emotions clearly. Especially Love. When it's valentine's day he wants to ask Lucy out. So he uses the alphabet for help. Writing something for each letter of it. R&R!


**Hey just a one-shot here. Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

**A - attention**

You always wanted attention. It didn't matter when, you always got it. You will have all my attention, always.

**B** **- brick**

Do you remember when we went on that mission to capture that rogue gang and you were knocked unconscious and had a concussion? Well someone through a brick, and well - you just didn't duck. This is also why Loke came in the next day with scratches, burns, black eyes, a broken noes, fractured bones and kept running away for a month when he saw me.

**C - chest**

You have the biggest chest I've ever seen. But I don't even care if your flat chested. I like your personality and the way you've always been nice to me. Even if it was in your own special way. I really like you, and your chest is just a bonus.

**D - dance**

Remember when we went to the ball held by the wealthy Count Balsamico. We danced all night with everyone except with each other. Then as I was going to leave you dragged me back onto the dance floor. I complained but really I loved holding you in my arms, and I didn't want to let you go ever!

**E - eyes**

I'v always loved your eyes. When I first met you they were really kind. I will never forget the moment the hearts in your eyes broke after the spell placed on you by the fake salamander became useless. And I wait for the day you will look at me with such love like when yo were under the spell. Only this time it will be real.

**F - fake ID**

You always hated to fake our own identities and warned us not to use them. Me and Gray wanted to enter a pro fighting competition, but you had to be of age. So we used fake identities. We did get to fight. Only it was in an alleyway and we were getting beaten up by security. I promise I will always follow your warnings next time.

**G** **- ghosts**

I thought you weren't afraid of anything. But at the mention of ghost you fainted. It was funny at the time. Gray and Erza couldn't help but laugh their heads off. So I glued pink frilly clothes to Gray so he would be able to take them off. And I mixed the salt with the sugar so Erza couldn't eat her strawberry cheesecake. Anyone else who finds out your fear will suffer the same way. I will never tell a soul.

**H - hero**

I will be your hero. What more do I have to say?

**I - illness**

When I was ill you came to look after me. You feed me your homemade soup and it was disgusting. It was the worst thing I had ever eaten. I ended up ill for another two weeks. The doctors said it was food poisoning. But for you I will eat every last drop of it.

**J - jealous**

At the grand magic games we were doing the wedding dress theme and Loke took you in his arms. I knew he had an eye on you and now he was making his move. I wanted you. I needed you. So I swooped in and snatched you up. That was the plan. Loke accidentally ended up dropping you on me, but I never felt so happy.

**K - kick**

You have one hell of a kick! I am never going against you again. When Gajeel took the book you were writing I applauded you for kicking his sorry ass. And still even now I remember his squeak as you kicked his private parts. You were my new inspiration from then on.

**L - love**

When you needed help you told me to come to the northern forest. I ran as fast as I could but somehow I ended up at the beach. The south beach. You didn't tell me which way was north, and how was I supposed to know where north was?! When I told you your directs suck you made me walk 5 kilometres before you let me back on the carriage. I wish I had carried on walking, because I was sick all the way home. At least you let me rest my head on your lap. Although I would go on as many trains, boats or carriages as possible just to be by your side. My love for you is the only thing that will stop me feeling sick.

**M** **- mistle toe**

Every christmas someone comes up to me and asks if I know were the mistletoe is. I always denied it. I wasn't going to tell the were the huge pile of mistletoe was waiting to burned. I just didn't want anyone to have an excuse to kiss you. Although I always keep a piece back just in case I could hang it over our heads.

**N - name**

Your name is constantly on my mind and I can't help but think about it. One time I accidentally started to scratch your name out on one of the tables in the guild. That's why when everyone came the next morning one of the tables was gone and in its place a pile of burnt ashes. I had only meant to scorch the top of the table where your name was. But I slipped and - well you know the rest. At least I didn't burn the whole guild down!

**O - onions**

When Maria jane was ill we had to do all her jobs. You and me were put on kitchen duty. We had to chop onions and I began to cry. You thought I was sad so you held me in your arms. I went along with it because I really liked you embracing me like that.

**P - perfect**

You aren't perfect; no one is. But you're perfect to me. I love both your strengths and weaknesses. I was never perfect and I will never be, but I will try my best to become perfect. Just for you.

**Q** **- questions**

I would ask myself questions all night. I want to ask you so may question about you and your life. I need answers to these questions. However I will wait a life time until you're ready to tell me.

**R - request board**

The request board is where all our mission started. We've had tough ones. Strange ones. Interesting ones. And that one s-class mission. It was to lift the curse on the lunar island. The mission was so dangerous and we got caught up in something even more deadly. However the worst part for me was when team Lyon were prepared to drop the acid on the village. Some was about to fall on you. I had to act fast. I had never been so scared in my life as I pushed you out the way. But from then I knew I would help protect you and take what ever mission was on the request board.

**S** **- stripping**

When our team switched bodies Gray ended up in yours. Strangely he still has to strip when in another's body. And when he started to lift your top off I couldn't help but stare. And then you stopped him. I felt slightly disappointed. However I never told you because I knew you would kill me.

**T - tattoo**

It was funny when you were really pissed at me you dragged me all the way down to the town centre to get a tattoo. And not the kinds they use at fairytail the kinds with needles. I hate needles. I promise I will never piss you off again!

**U - umbrella**

When it was raining we shared an umbrella. If you had looked up you would have seen me blushing. Because you were holding my arm tightly and resting your head on my chest as we walked. I wish it would rain again. Maybe I could ask Juvia to help!

**V ** **- valentine**

I've never bothered with it. I always found it gross when the couples at the guild would be all soppy and romantic. Or when all the guys would try and find the courage to ask a girl out. But I would write a poem, give you chocolate and flowers or sing you a song if you would be my valentine.

**W - window**

It doesn't matter if you shut me out of your house after every argument. You will lock all the doors. But remember I could always climb through a window. That shows I'm willing to go to prison for breaking and entering just to spend time with you.

**X** **- x marks the spot**

x marks the spot in my heart where my love for you is.

**Y - yawn**

Everyone knows girls get snappy when they're tired and everyone knows you can get pissed so easily. So when you yawn everyone shuffles away from you. But I just shuffle closer to catch you when your head falls.

**Z - zipper**

Yesterday we were walking down the street like we always do. Only you came a little too close to me and the zipper on your skirt got caught on my waist band. For the rest of that day we were joined at the hip. But I want to be joined by our hearts for the rest of our life. Lucy Heartfillia will you let me Natsu Dragneel be your boyfriend.

* * *

**As you know please review it would mean a lot!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Okay so some of you might have a problem with the original zipper. Here it is so you can read it. I have put both up, but you can review which one you prefer.**

**Z - zipper  
****Last night I think we had too much to drink. We had managed to stumble back to your house and I can't remember anything after that. I just know I woke up in your bed and realized we had slept together. I remembered small snippets of that night. Like your warm lips on mine. Your soft hair as I ran my hand through it. Your small hands rubbing my chest. The smell of your scent; chocolate and vanilla. The sound of the zipper on your skirt. As you can see there's no going back. I'm a dragon and I've marked you as mine. so lets make it official. Lucy Heartfilia will let me Natsu Dragneel be your boyfriend.**

**Thanks and have a merry christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
